Fixing what has been Broken
by hollyberry29
Summary: Can Spyro and Elora resolve their differences, or is this goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro. Now on with the show!

Part I 

"Oh, Lila! You're exaggerating! It wasn't that bad!"

"Were you there, Krista? Uh, no! And it was that bad! He had a wart on his bottom lip and I kept staring at it while he was talking! It was horrible!"

"Lila, you obsess over things like that on first dates!"

"And do they last? No!"

" Elora, back me up here! Scottie is a sweet guy! She should give him another chance. Elora? Elora! Are you listening to me?"

Elora's attention snapped back to her bickering friends. "Oh…yeah. She should definitely dump him," Elora said, rubbing her eyes.

A look of triumph lit across Lila's face. "Ha! See? I should end it. The Elora has spoken!"

"You were supposed to agree with me." Krista grumbled.

"I…I'm sorry girls. My head… it's a bit warm in here. I think I'll step out for a while." Elora stood and pulled her black wool shawl around her shoulders.

"Need company?" Lila asked, concern etched across her features.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." Elora smiled weakly and quietly closed the door behind her.

Krista threw Lila an angry look. "See? I told you! She's ill! She needs a doctor!"

"So she's distracted. So what? "

"She's too pale."

"It's WINTER, Krista! She's not going to have that just-out-of-the-tanning-bed glow!" Lila cried.

"You know just as well as I do that she's sick! Ever since Spyro left, she has completely let herself go! I have to practically force-feed her! She NEEDS him, Krista!"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are so dramatic! Maybe it's just a vacation she 'needs'. Winter Tundra can be pretty dismal. Let's take her to Summer Forest! We can spend a couple of weeks in Idol Springs, or Colossus! She loves the valley."

"What she needs is a certain purple dragon in Stone Hill."

"Fine! You want to take her back to the dragon world and have her heart broken? Go right ahead. I guess I'll be here to pick up the pieces… again!"

"How do you know that he'll hurt her again? Who knows, they just might realize their mistakes and reconcile! Why do you always look at the bad in situations?" Krista shouted.

Lila laughed in disbelief. "Oh, spare me your psychological BULL, Krista! Why can't you just admit that their 'romance' is OVER? There is nothing left to say! Nothing can fix what has been broken! She just needs to get on with her life and FORGET all about Spyro and what happened!" Lila stormed out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

Krista sighed and fell into an armchair. The faun cradled her forehead in her hands. "And Spyro needs to remember what they had," she whispered.

So, WHAT happened? If I get enough reviews, you just might find out! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah… I own nothing… blah blah blah…

_Previously: _

_Lila laughed in disbelief. "Oh, spare me your psychological BULL, Krista! Why can't you just admit that their 'romance' is OVER? There is nothing left to say! Nothing can fix what has been broken! She just needs to get on with her life and FORGET all about Spyro and what happened!" Lila stormed out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her._

_Krista sighed and fell into an armchair. The faun cradled her forehead in her hands. "And Spyro needs to remember what they had," she whispered._

Part II

Elora slipped through the portal into Summer Forest. It was warm out, the night sky dotted with stars. This was once her home, but not anymore. There were too many painful memories here.

Elora made her way past the lake and through the breezeway, and stopped before the entrance to Glimmer. "This is where I first saw him five years ago,' she thought. 'I was standing just there… on the steps.' Her eyes drifted to the entrance of the breezeway.

'I was so fascinated by him. I wanted to watch him longer… so I hid behind that column. There was just this look of awe on his face…it made me laugh. But I understood what he was feeling. Summer Forest is truly a beautiful place. It would hold beautiful memories for both of us in the years to come. We were so happy… but then… it all fell apart…' Elora closed her eyes as the flashback washed over her like a cold rainstorm.

_It had been hot and humid that night. A gentle breeze slipped through the trees, shaking the limbs and causing a rustling sound all around them. They were standing there, staring out over the lake, both very quiet. Spyro finally broke the ice._

_"Elora, I have to go."_

_Elora suddenly seemed very interested with her feet as she begged the tears not to fall. She nodded slowly. "I know. Do what you must." There was a long period of solemn silence after that. Suddenly, Elora spoke up._

_"When are you coming back? Are you coming back?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Elora gave a watery chuckle. "You don't know what? When or if you're…"_

_Spyro closed his eyes tightly and ground his teeth as if he was in pain. "Goodbye, Elora." Spyro turned to leave._

_"Spyro, wait!"_

_Elora's words were laced with anguish and panic. Spyro froze in his tracks._

_"Spyro, please! Don't do this, it's crazy! I know you miss him… I miss him too! But I need you , and you need me right now as well!"_

_Spyro turned and gave her a hurt look. "What I need right now is my best friend back. Do you understand that, Elora? Sparx is DEAD!" Spyro screamed, tears streaming down his face. "He was the single closest person to me, and now he's gone! I…I just want to go back home..." he sobbed._

_Elora ran to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Then let me go with you, Spyro! I want to help you!" Spyro jerked out of her touch._

_"No! I'm SICK of your mothering! I just want to be alone! Goodbye!" he snarled, and charged head-first into the Dragon World portal._

_Elora fell to her knees in shock. "Spyro… no…" she whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, SPYRO!" she wailed, her shoulders shaking with her sobs._

_Hunter slipped out of the shadows and knelt beside her. The cheetah pulled her close and stared at the portal. "You've screwed up, Spyro. I should go tear him limb from limb," Hunter growled savagely. Elora wailed even louder in protest, clinging to him as if she was trying to hold him back."But when he realizes what he's lost tonight, his suffering will be far worse than anything I could ever dish out."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. **NOTHING.**

_Previously: _

_Spyro turned and gave her a hurt look. "What I need right now is my best friend back. Do you understand that, Elora? Sparx is DEAD!" Spyro screamed, tears streaming down his face. "He was the single closest person to me, and he's gone! I…I just want to go back home..." he sobbed. _

_Elora ran to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Then let me go with you, Spyro! I want to help you!" Spyro jerked out of her touch._

_"No! I'm SICK of your mothering! I just want to be alone! Goodbye!" he snarled, and charged headfirst into the Dragon World portal._

Part III

Elora blinked the tears from her eyes. "Look at me, I'm a mess," she whispered, sniffling and wiping her face on the back of her hand.

Elora stepped forward to touch the Glimmer portal. Her palm rested gently on the stone arch. "Goodbye, Spyro. Until next time." Elora kissed the cold surface and walked away.

'I'm such an idiot!' she thought to herself. 'Why do you keep coming here? What do you expect? That he'll just come running back to you through that portal?'

Suddenly, a burst of light appeared from behind her. Elora whirled around. As the blinding light faded, she could make out a figure in the distance. Spyro. Her heart stopped. 'Girl, you should talk to yourself more often…' she thought wildly.

Spyro's eyes caught hers in the moonlight. "Elora? Elora, is that really you?"

The faun opened her mouth to speak, but found that she seemed to have forgotten how. She just stood there gaping.

"Elora?" he asked again, eyes as round as teacups as he slowly moved toward her.

Elora swallowed hard. 'Speak! This is your once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!' her heart cried. "I'm here," she said weakly.

Spyro stopped three feet from her. He was nervous, she could tell. Not that she was doing any better. Her knees were shaking so hard that she was almost to the point of being unable to stand.

"I… I didn't expect to find you here," he said quietly. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I could say the same." She said in an almost whisper. Spyro had grown. A lot. Still on four legs, he was as tall as she was now. He was also less scrawny. One of his horns was chipped, and there was a scar on his upper lip. He had seen a battle recently. Spyro cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I know it's late… but… could we…talk? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to… I'll completely understand if you don't. I don't even deserve… to be near you. I just hope that… you'll give me the chance to apologize…" he said, meeting her tearful gaze.

"Spyro… I understand… I'm not angry. Hurt, but not angry. Sparx had just… passed… and I was being stupid and girly… I was pushing you to open up to me…I'm the one who should be apologizing to you!" Elora cried, burying her face in her shawl.

Spyro stared at her, alarmed. Then, for the first time that night, he truly looked at her. This was not the Elora he left behind two years ago. This was the shell of her former self. She was thin and far too pale. Dark rings circled her eyes. Her hair, once soft and curly and the color of bright copper, was now limp and faded. Her wildfire personality and passion for life that he loved so much had been snuffed out. What had he done to her?

Spyro raised himself up on two feet and moved closer to her. Elora gasped and looked up into his eyes. She was shaking from head to toe. Spyro scooped her up into his arms so they were eye level. Elora nervously wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his lips up to her ear.

"There was no excuse for what I did," he whispered. "NOTHING in this world gave me the right to say those things. I know Sparx would have been ashamed of me. You have no reason to apologize. The only thing you were guilty of was loving me. I don't deserve you. I never have." Elora let out a whimper and buried her face in his neck.

Spyro felt his heart breaking. He gently sat her back down on the ground. Elora turned away from him, burying her face in her hands. "I'll go, if you want me to. I'll never bother you again. I'll understand…" he mumbled.

"No!" Elora cried. She whirled around and clutched at his chest. Her jaw was set, and her narrowed eyes had that familiar passionate gleam in them. "Don't you dare put one toe through that portal unless you intend on never coming back! I meant what I said three years ago. I. LOVE. YOU. Unconditionally! You hurt me, yes! But I WANT to give you second chance! No, I NEED to!" Elora cried, letting out a strangled sob.

Spyro blinked away his tears and reached out to touch her, when suddenly she smacked his hand away.

"And another thing! Quit with the 'I don't deserve you thing', please! We're both so dumb, we DESERVE each other!" she giggled, wiping her eyes. Spyro laughed and pulled her up. He swung her around until they were both dizzy before kissing her mouth softly.

A high-pitched squeal from the neighboring forest went unnoticed by the couple.

"Krista! Keep it down! They'll hear!"

"Oh, shut up Lila! They're on cloud nine right now! If Moneybags and Hunter were to go waltzing past them in drag right now, they wouldn't notice a thing!"

"Aaah! Mental image!"

The two female voices joined in unison. "_Shut it_, Hunter!"

**END**

I just love sappy, I mean HAPPY endings… Lol. Now review, while I go get tissues…


End file.
